


真的要吃兔兔吗

by bbbjt



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt
Summary: ·兔精甜亭预警·无脑破车·喊主人预警·ooc·春梦预警·受不了的不要往下划了趁早退出





	真的要吃兔兔吗

“兔兔啊兔兔你从哪里来啊？”魏大勋趴在桌子上盯着纸盒子里一团毛茸茸的东西。  
都说动物是有灵性的，那团小东西听到声音后抬起头看着魏大勋，好像还动了动耳朵。

魏大勋早晨都有遛弯的习惯，这只小兔子是遛弯的时候在路边发现的。向来喜欢小动物的他自然抵不住诱惑，想着万一小兔子被坏人带走可怎么办，便抱起箱子带回了自己家。

“兔子一般吃什么呢…”魏大勋苦恼地拉开冰箱，发现里面只有可怜巴巴的几杯山楂水。他又回头看了看缩成一团的小兔，懊恼地抓了抓头发。

“兔兔乖乖呆在家里，主人给你去买好吃的啊。”魏大勋抱起软软的小兔挠了挠它的头。  
小兔子从被他抱回来开始就一直躲在箱子的角落缩成一团窸窸窣窣地动着，像是病了。  
真是可怜。魏大勋想着。

魏大勋提着一袋子胡萝卜跌跌撞撞地换好鞋走向客厅，却发现桌子上只有孤零零的一个盒子，没有小兔子。

“兔兔？兔兔你在哪呢？？”他喊着喊着突然想起兔子根本不能回答他便悻悻地闭了嘴认命地打算一个一个房间找。  
可还没迈出一步，他听到卧室传来了声音。

“兔兔…？”他拉开房门的一瞬间僵住了动作。  
哪有什么兔兔， 床上的是一个赤身裸体的男孩。  
魏大勋吓了一跳，躲在门后只探出个脑袋。  
“你你你你是谁？？？”  
男孩的脸埋在枕头里，耳尖红红的，半天只发出了微微一声嘤咛。  
魏大勋壮着胆子走过去，发现男孩脑袋上有一对毛茸茸的兔耳。  
“兔兔…？”他戳了戳男孩的一对兔耳，却被抓住了手腕。  
“主…主人…”男孩的声音软软的，还带着颤，魏大勋的心跳跟着滞了一拍，“帮…帮我…主人…”

在确定男孩头上的兔耳是真的以后，魏大勋花了十秒钟整理了思路，勉强接受了自己在路边捡回来的小兔子变成了一个兔耳男孩的事实。

“你叫什么名字呀？”魏大勋将男孩从床上抱起塞进被子里，像哄小孩似的问他。  
“白…敬亭…”男孩湿漉漉的下垂眼直直的盯着魏大勋，眼角一颗泪痣给小孩的脸上点缀了一丝的禁欲，瘪着小嘴好像下一秒就要哭出来似的。

魏大勋挠了挠头，视线瞥向了别处。  
他对自己的性取向多少有点数，要是按照这个情况发展下去，肯定会有点什么..

“主人...要抱..”白敬亭几乎整个人都挂在魏大勋身上，小脸埋在人颈窝处轻轻的蹭。  
他想推开，手却鬼使神差地搂住了白敬亭的腰，指尖在细腻的皮肤上来回游走，小孩显然有些怕痒，推推搡搡地扭着腰要他停下。  
白敬亭被他逗得面红耳赤，双腿不自觉地缠上了魏大勋的腰并且收拢了他们之间的距离。  
甜腻的奶味涌入他的鼻腔，头脑一热，摁着白敬亭的脑袋与他交换了一个吻。他没有机会去反抗，只能顺着魏大勋的动作青涩地回应。  
所有兔子都是奶味的吗..？魏大勋昏着脑袋胡思乱想。

他恋恋不舍地松开白敬亭被啃咬得红肿的嘴唇，顺势滑向锁骨，再到乳尖，揉捏舔砥。  
魏大勋解开裤带，扶着白敬亭的手摸索到自己已经胀痛的某处上下撸动，另一只手则伸向他隐秘的后庭探入一根手指。  
发情期的小动物对吞下这些东西有着异样的天赋，湿润的小穴微微翕张，穴内的嫩肉在探入的一瞬间统统缠了上来，咬着魏大勋的手指。  
“主人....嗯...”白敬亭埋在他肩头低低地喘息，随着手指抽插的频率上下动着屁股。  
吞下三根手指对于他来说并不是难事，扩张的过程极为顺利，魏大勋抓着白敬亭正在为他撸的手扣在一起，将自己的那物捅入狭窄湿润的小穴。  
白敬亭身子向下一沉，吞下了整根东西，刺激得张嘴咬着魏大勋的肩膀久久不肯放松。  
小兔子的牙根本没有什么伤害性，肩头的齿痕成为另一种刺激，加重了他抽送的力度。  
“主人...嗯啊啊...”白敬亭被干得失语，只是重复喊着主人，发出细碎且勾人的呻吟。  
温热紧致的小穴咬得魏大勋魂都快没了，只是一次比一次深地在白敬亭身体里抽动，时不时低低地喘息。  
“敬亭...好棒...”他的动作一次被一次重，到后面将白敬亭的呻吟撞得粉碎，几乎都要发不出声音。  
“不行了....嗯..主人...轻..”他的呻吟完全变了调，眼泪早就挂满了脸颊，可怜得想让人搂在怀里抱抱，再揉上一把。  
魏大勋坏心地摁住白敬亭的马眼，更用力地顶撞着他最深的那一点。  
“啊啊....不要...让我...嗯啊..”他失去思考的能力，无法泄出的欲望逐渐与身后的快感融合，酸胀的快感激得他脚趾都蜷了起来。

“我们..一起...”最后魏大勋吻着他的嘴角松开了抵着他欲望的手与他一起泄了出来。  
顿时魏大勋感到一阵头昏脑胀，眼前的一切都开始变得模糊起来。  
几秒钟后，他猛地睁开了眼，面前的只有苍白的天花板。  
“靠..”他看着湿湿粘粘的内裤低声地咒骂，挠着蓬乱的头发进了厕所。

 

微信——  
魏大勋：小白都怪你！！  
白敬亭：？  
魏大勋：我梦到你了  
白敬亭：？怎么了 梦到我什么了  
魏大勋：等你拍完戏回来我给你仔细回顾一遍  
白敬亭：？魏大勋你吃错药了？


End file.
